The Days of the Red-Eyed Sinners
by SupersonicPrincess
Summary: Jasper and Alice have been best friends since forever. Alice is the most loved person in Forks High, and Jasper follows in second place. No one knows about their secret and they intend to keep it that way. In the face of tragedy, the perfect kids they used to be shatter into a million pieces, and they spiral into a wicked love, the question is, is it really that wicked?


Eeeep…REWRITTEN! For all of you that were reading this BEFORE March 17th, this is nothing like what I had, but trust me on this, this version will be ten times better. If you are a new reader, then WOO! Here you go!

Disclaimer: (Insert clever disclaimer here) …not mine *pouty face* it's Steph's…

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

_What was that horrible buzzing that was keeping me from my lovely dream of Chris Pine?_ I felt around my bed without opening my eyes, hoping to save the last bits of sleep I could.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

_ Goddamn it! Where was that phone?!_

I opened my eyes tiredly and found my phone lying on the pillow next to me. With a sigh, I let my head fall back to the pillow while I contemplated whether to get out of bed or not. It was Friday. Getting out of bed meant that I would have to deal with Carlisle and Esmé, my adoptive parents and my brothers Emmett and Edward. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but Carlisle and Esmé make it extremely hard to bear. They treated them like kings. Edward and Em were both seniors, football players, straight A students, and on their way to Yale together. I do just as well as them in school, maybe even better, but that just added to my plight. I had to give them credit though, they moved from their dumpy town in Forks to accommodate to Carlisle's job, moving their whole lives, and still took me in.

Carlisle and Esmé hated that I was better than their sons. Although I am a junior, I am captain of the varsity cheer squad with a 4.6 GPA and an early acceptance to UCLA with the promise of a full ride if I bring my team to nationals and win this year and next, they detest me. I try to work past it though, and think of my future. Then there is Jasper, my best friend since Esmé introduced me to him and my brothers when I was adopted at the age of 8. He was tall and thin and muscular all at the same time, which made him the captain and first string quarterback of our varsity football team. Being best friends made us the power couple of the school. We did everything together: student council, co-heads of the Varsity F Club, Junior League, and National Honors Society. Every one wanted to date us, or wanted to be us.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

_ Really?!_ I thought.

I reached for my phone and slid the lock open to find two messages.

_ Morning A, you coming with Em to pick us up? -J _

Emmet was dating Jasper's older sister Rosalie who just so happened to be throwing up constantly and peeing ever half hour these days, so THAT would probably surface soon. He always picked up the two Hales for school, so I tagged along to save gas in my car. I typed back a short reply telling him I'd be there and checked my other message.

_Alice we need to talk. Meet me in the 3rd floor bathroom 2nd? Pls. -Rose _

_Yes -A _

After my reply I pushed off my blankets and trotted to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, a light blue, floral corset and a studded jacket. I shed my clothes and threw them in the hamper next to my closet and quickly dressed. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and washed my face. After dressing and washing, I slid my body onto my vanity bench and stared at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes were sunken and my pallor was that of a ghost. I quickly applied concealer and blush, brushing some black mascara on with a cat eye liner and dragged a brush through my straight mane.

"Alice! Time to go," Emmett shouted from outside my room.

I turned the vanity light off and slid on my moccasin boots, grabbing my bag from the corner in the process. Phone in hand I bounded down the hallway and down the stairs right into Emmett's chest. He wrapped his huge arms around me and squeezed.

"There you are shortie, now let's go" he said, walking out the door.

I followed but quickly realized I'd forgotten something. "Em! Hold on I gotta grab my cheer bag!" Turning to run into the house, Emmett called out for me. I turned to see him holding my bag in the air, grinning from ear to ear. He always had my back on things like this. When I crawled up in the back of his jeep he tossed me a granola bar. See? He was probably the best big brother ever. We both popped on our sunglasses and he turned up the radio, driving off into the L.A. sun.

We were like a movie scene, jamming out to Boys Like Girls with the wind in our hair and smile on our singing lips. Our scene didn't last, ending as soon as we pulled into the Hale's driveway. Rosalie came out with a huge smile on her face and her cheer bag in hand. She threw it into the back with mine and climbed in, embracing my brother with a deep kiss. I cleared my throat after about a minute of watching the disgusting display of affection.

"Where's Jas Rose?"

She lowered her eyes, "Oh, he should be out in a second. He's taking care of something.." There was a telling pause in her voice. Something was wrong.

Even though we were best friends, Jasper's home issues remained a mystery. I still spent nights at the Hale household but his parents were usually not around or it was just his mother, who was usually polite as ever. In the eight years I've known Jasper, his dad has only been around a dozen or so times, not including the Surgeon's Ball or any other hospital event where the Chief of Surgery was required to show his face.

When Jasper finally made his appearance he was dressed in a grey hoodie and a light blue button-up. He looked like every other football player on game day. He chucked his football gear into the back with our cheer things and climbed up next to me. Emmett put the car in drive and rolled out of the drive way. His classic Old Spice deodorant filled the space around me and I couldn't help but breathe in, taking in his scent. He looked at me funny and nudged me in the shoulder.

"You ready for today Ace?" he joked, goofy grin and all, "Dontcha have to do that funky 'toss me in the air while you run and flip away and someone else catches me' thing?"

I giggled at him. "It's called a replacement helicopter and yes. It's dangerous and I might die, but thanks" I laughed.

"That's not funny Alice. How does your coach even let you do that shit? Aren't there rules against killing the people you're supposed to look after?"

"Let it go Jasper. You have to have your head in the game so you can keep our two year winning streak up. I can't be best friends with the guy who ruins our perfect record" I played, winking at him.

He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed. "You be careful Ace. You're my rock" he said, a little too glum.

I nuzzled my head against his cheek to reassure him, and he loosened up, ruffling my hair.

I kept thinking about his hand on my leg, how big and rough and warm it was. He was strong and gentle with me, and the way he squeezed it made my heart clench. As I looked over at him, his head bouncing along to the music in the car, he looked back warmly, stretching his arm around me and pulling me a little closer. I could have stayed like that for hours but we arrived at the school a few minutes after, ending our little tryst.

I hopped out and Jasper handed me my bag, walking toward the school next to me. People greeted us both, some our friends, others just admirers. As we came to the guy's locker room Jasper and I gave a quick goodbye and I went off to drop my bag off in my tenth period class, AP Physics. In a turn to the right and a couple of steps forward, I was at my classroom. Mr. Fausch was working with Bella, my girl best friend. They both smiled and acknowledged me as I slid my bag into Fausch's cabinet.

"See you later Mr. Fauch, Bells you ready?" I asked.

She nodded, collected her things and bid a goodbye to him. We walked around together, chatting about the Brit Lit homework, how Edward was taking her out to dinner tomorrow and even our suspicions of Rose's pregnancy. Bella was my confidant. I could tell her most everything and she'd take it to the grave. In fifth grade, when I was ten, Carlisle hit me for the first time. I accidentally broke a plate trying to put away the dishes and when he found out, he grabbed my arm and slapped me so hard I thought my face was broken. I went into my room and called Bella, and she, being her loving self stayed on the phone with me until I'd cried myself to sleep.

We kept that night our secret.

At the ring of the bell we walked into Government, taught by my least favorite teacher, Ms. Nowell. She was young, pretty and denser than a brick. The lady could not teach and she knew it. If you didn't take notes or didn't pay attention, she didn't even care. Since we could pick our seats at the beginning of the year, Bella and I were next to each other, chatting away about how hot Brent Harwood's new hair cut was. We giggled and he would wink at us, playing his baby blue eyes on us. It's not like I'd actually go for him, but when every single guy thought you were hot, it was fun to play a bit.

The day went by too fast. I went to the bathroom third period and calmed a crying Rose down as she was holding her positive pregnancy test. When she could finally get herself together I helped her wash her face, and we went on, agreeing to talk later on the subject. Fourth and fifth period flew by and it was time for lunch. Walking back to my locker after Calculus I met Jas by the quad and we walked together, talking about our days so far.

"..And Gideon kept staring at me while I was taking my test like a freak. Then Kylie and her nasty self was all _Mr. Gideon I don't understand,_ you know with that weird whine of hers. Ugh. How gross."

"She's just jealous Ali, relax" he chuckled.

He leaned easily next to my locker and ran his hand through his hair. I glanced at him and he flashed that smile of his, nodding toward the instrument room where we always ate lunch together on Fridays. The cafeteria was usually full and buzzing with noise, too loud to hear yourself think. It was freshman year that he and I decided to start coming here on Fridays instead. We messed around with the guitars and at our lunch quietly, silently having a conversation.  
I enjoyed just being here with him sometimes, it's like he puts aside this time specifically for me, and it makes me feel special for whatever reason.

The bell rang, we packed up and went on our way. After school Rose and I went to get changed in the locker rooms together. She was worried about the same thing I was. Would she be okay for the game? We slid our warm up jackets and sweats on and took out our makeup bags.

I pulled back my hair in a high ponytail and tied in my bow. I loved my hair. Even in a pony it hit my back and it bounced when I walked. I took the glitter out of my makeup bag and applied it to my eyes, maroon on the inner part and then gold on the outer side of my eyes. An extra thick cat eye and fake lashes were next, completing my look. Rose and I looked at each other and then back into the mirror and laughed. Being a cheerleader meant looking flashy and sexy at the same time, and we indeed looked hot.

We met Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Bella outside the locker rooms. Bella would have been a cheerleader if she wasn't so damn clumsy, but she always went to games to support the rest of us. Jasper, Em and Edward were clad in their jerseys and jeans. We headed out to our cars to go to our pre-game tradition of In-N-Out. Bella and Edward were parked next to us. We all got in, Jasper and I jumping into the jeep behind Rose and Em. We were all laughing and singing along to the same station loudly.

Out of nowhere a green pickup slammed into the side of Edward's car. Jasper grabbed my hand with a deathly grip right before the truck flung us off the back of the jeep. I had to blink rapidly until I was able to see again. Jasper was next to me, face down as well. I scrambled as fast as I could to get closer to him, ignoring the pain in my arms and thighs. I shook him, calling his name, but he didn't stir. My shakes became more frantic and tears were streaming down my face.

"Jas please" I pleaded with him "please wake up."

His head moved a little, but it was enough for me to know he was okay.

"Jazzy I need you to try and turn over, do you think you can do that?"

He moved slowly, so I helped as much as I could, but when he turned over the sight was not pretty. His arms were raw and bloody, he had a few scratches on his face and he probably had a concussion.

"Okay Jas, listen, you and I are both really hurt, and you're bleeding from your head, so you need to stay awake till help comes. Alright?" I sobbed, trying to be strong.

He nodded and lifted his arms as much as he could, suggesting that I lean into him. I rested my head on his chest and looked up at him to make sure his eyes were still open. I reached in my pocket for my phone, the screen was cracked but luckily it still worked, and I called emergency instantly.

_Hello, 911 what is your_ emergency?

Yes, there's been an accident," I breathed heavily, "Kenston High School, come quickly please... There's a pregnant woman."

And with that, everything went blurry, and then black.


End file.
